Survival Games
Survival Games is a minigame on Seacraft where players must find chests to get items and survive. Gameplay Each player starts with nothing. Any items in their inventory get cleared. They start around the centre of the map. There are eight chests in the middle and 30 more throughout the map. Each chest is filled with items. Some are good. Others, not so much. The aim of each player is to be the last one alive. They must use the items they find to kill the other players. Unlike most servers, there is no 'Deathmatch' that occurs after a certain period of time, where the players are taken to a small arena to quickly kill the other players. Game Point Rewards *10 GP - Given to all players who participated *100 GP - Given to the winner Store Boosts The Survival Games store has five boosts available. Each of these have three levels. The boosts are: *Luck - Improves the chances of finding better items in chests. *Health - Gives the player more health, making it harder to get killed. *Strength - Makes it easier to kill others. *Speed - Allows the player to move faster. *Resistance - Makes the player harder to kill. Will not work for fire or lava. The cost for each level: *Level 1 - 500 GP *Level 2 - 1000 GP *Level 3 - 2000 GP Cages The Survival Games store also offers 10 cages. These cages are: *Glass Cage (default) *Seacraft Colours Cage - 500 GP *Multicolour Cage - 500 GP *Black and White Cage - 500 GP *Banana Cage - 1000 GP *Grenade Cage - 1000 GP *Prison Cage - 1000 GP *Invisible Cage - 1000 GP *Basic Themed Cage - 1000 GP *Themed Cage - 2000 GP Maps Forest The Forest map was the first Survival Games map on Seacraft. It is a forest biome with more trees than usual. The chests can be found in places all over the map. Before the automatic chest refill update, the map was split in to four sections. These sections were used to help where chests are located. Section A is around the middle of the map. Section B is the western area of the map. Section C is the southern area. Section D is the eastern area. Mountains This map is currently under construction. It is likely to be released in Seacraft 2.5. Version History Trivia *The shape of the forest map is somewhat like the shape of Seacraft's civilised region. *Survival Games is very slightly based off the popular franchise, The Hunger Games. *Survival Games was the first minigame to be released during Seacraft Version 2. *When zac5 made Seacraft, he didn't want to ever add Survival Games as he hated it at the time. But overtime, zac5's hate for the minigame grew less and less to the point that it was added. *When Survival Games 1.1 was released boosts could actually be used, but it was impossible to purchase them as the store was postponed for Seacraft 2.4.5. Category:Minigames